14th century
The 14th century is defined by the calendar of Earth as occurring from the year 1301 through the year 1400. Events * Humans perfect the mechanical clock. At the same time they still use steel crossbows in battle. ( ) * The Promellians and the Menthars fight a devastating war near Orelious IX. The conflict eventually resulted in the destruction of the planet and both races. ( ) * The Promellian battle cruiser Cleponji is ensnared by aceton assimilators in the debris field of Orelious IX. ( ) * The Ventaxian civilization, suffering from environmental pollution, severe overcrowding, and constant warfare, begin a thousand-year period of peace and prosperity. According to legend, the Ventaxians made a pact with a supernatural being named Ardra. ( ) * The planet Kataan suffers a protracted drought due to increasing solar radiation. Realizing that their sun was about to go nova, the inhabitants launch a probe containing a memory record of their civilization. ( ) * The Nacene, a group of non-humanoid extragalactic explorers, visit the Ocampa homeworld in the Delta Quadrant. They unwittingly cause the eradication of all nucleogenic particles from the planet's atmosphere. Two Nacene choose to remain and protect the Ocampa from the damage they caused. ( ) * A group of humanoid travelers are stranded on the planet Meridian, which intersects two distinct dimensions. ( ) * Kahless and Lukara fight the battle of Qam-Chee. ( ) * Qo'noS is attacked by a group of plundering aliens, whom the Klingons name the Hur'q. Many cultural artifacts are stolen, most notably the Sword of Kahless. ( ) Also during this period, Klingon warriors set out and slay all of their gods, because they are more trouble than they are worth. ( ) * The Vulcan holiday of Rumarie ceases to be observed. ( ) * The ruling family of the Ramatis system are discovered to lack the gene required for the sense of hearing. A system is developed in which the members of the ruling family may both hear and speak through a "chorus" of interpreters. ( ) * The people of Ardana build a magnificent city named Stratos, which floats among the clouds. It is widely considered to be the Milky Way Galaxy's greatest example of sustained anti-gravity. ( ) * A civil war begins on Daled IV. ( ) * The people of Mintaka III begin to experience a transformation in their society as they move away from their belief in the Overseer towards a new understanding of their world based on logic and rational thinking. ( ) * Gomtuu, a living spaceship, contacts one of its own kind, a contact that will be the last for many centuries. ( ) * The people of Aldea erect a force field over their planet in an effort to mislead their enemies. ( ) ;1334: The bubonic plague breaks out on Earth and spreads throughout Asia and Europe, wiping out over two thirds of Eurasian Humans. Flint spends the summer in Constantinople where he witnesses the plague's death and destruction. ( ) External links * *